


Movie Time!

by Kawaiimusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiimusician/pseuds/Kawaiimusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Name is Dave Strider and you have had a crush on Miss Jade Harley for a while now. Try not to mess things up when she comes over to watch movies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Time!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 15:46 --  
TG: hey jade  
TG: you doing anything today  
GG: uh...  
GG: i dont think so!!  
GG: why??  
TG: do you wanna watch movies or something later  
TG: i-its not a date or something  
TG: just as friends

Your name is Dave Strider and you are talking to the most wonderful girl in the world. You are now freaking out because you just asked her to come over to watch movies and she hasn’t responded.

TG: ...  
TG: you there jade?

Oh fuck, did you mess things up? Good job fuck- oh wait. She responded.

GG: yea im here!!  
GG: id love to watch a movie  
GG: what did you have in mind?  
TG: uh the lady can choose (as long as its a cool movie)  
GG: i dont really know many movies...  
GG: you can choose!  
TG: ok  
TG: how about poltergeist?

Scary movies always get the ladies into your arms.

GG: whats it about??  
TG: its about a shitty poltergeist that does stuff  
TG: its a horror movie  
TG: its pretty cool  
TG: ironically that is  
GG: sounds great!!  
TG: you can transportalize into my house right  
TG: which i still find creepy but ok  
GG: yea!  
GG: want me to come over now?  
TG: sure  
GG: give me a bit though! im still in my pajamas hehe

You imagine her sitting at her computer in some cute little doggie pajamas. Holy fuck was she cute. You would never tell her that though. That could jeopardize your coolkid status.

TG: ok  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:13 --

You sit there at your computer thinking for a second. You think about Jade and all the wonderful things that could happen tonight when she comes. After a bit of daydreaming you get up and get everything ready for her to come. Afterall you don’t want her to think that you live in a dump.

After a while there is a knock on the door. Your heart jumps and you run down the stairs to the door. There is a mirror by the door, you check your hair then open the door. Standing there was the delivery man. Your heart sinks back down.

“Delivery for David Strider.” the man says in a monotone voice.  
“Oh yea, thanks.” you sign and take the package. It must be your new headphones you ordered. You take the package and put it in your room then go to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

You look at all the popcorn you have. “What kind of popcorn would she like. Butter? No too simple. Movie theatre? Oh god no. Too much salt. Oh! Kettle corn! Perfect! Its sweet but not too sweet.” You take out a thing of Orville Redenbacher popcorn and put it in the microwave. You wait for it to finish popping then put it in a bowl. You take it upstairs and put it in the movie room you got all ready.

There is another knock on the door. You glide down the stairs and look through the little hole in the door. Oh my god its her. You check your hair in the mirror and adjust your shades then open the door. There she stood, a little shorter than you with a beautiful, long, flowy green dress on. It complimented her body well. You could feel yourself blushing a bit.

“Hey Jade. Nice dress.”

There we go. Play it cool.

“Thanks! Nice shades as always!”

She giggled and you could feel your heart melt. Goddamn she was so cute.

“Thanks. Lets go upstairs.”

You hold the door open for her and she walks in. Her dress flowing behind her. She looked like some kind of goddess. You close the door and lead her upstairs to the room you prepared. It had two beanbag chairs in there, one red one orange. The orange was your brothers but he won’t mind if Jade uses it. They sat there next to each other with the 46 inch flat screen tv on the wall in front of them. The popcorn was on a table behind the chairs with some Coca-cola and gummy bears. You think when you look at the room, “Oh god. I hope she doesn’t think i’m trying too hard. Shit shit shit shit.”

“Wow Dave! This room is so cool!”

The smile on her face makes you feel a lot better. She likes it. Thank god. You walk over and get the popcorn then bring it to Jade.

“Popcorn?”  
“Sure!”

She took the bowl and sat down in the orange beanbag chair. She looked up at you.

“Could I have a blanket?”  
“Oh, yea one sec.”

Oh fuck. You forgot a blanket! Hurry and get it before she thinks you aren’t gonna do it! After a minute you walk back with a large blanket.

“I uh.. only have one blanket. You can have it.”

You hand her the blanket and she takes it. Her hand lightly touches yours. Even though it was only for a millisecond it makes you smile inside. She smiled at you and you sit down on your chair.

“Thanks! And uh.. if you want to use the blanket it looks big enough that we could share.”  
“Share? O-oh, sure.”

You take a bit of the blanket hoping she didn’t notice that you stuttered a bit back there. You turn on the movie and skip the previews. You look over at her as the movie starts. Is she blushing? Don’t be silly. Its probably your imagination.

A bit through the movie it starts to get scary. You lean over to her.

“Like it so far?”  
“Yea! Its a really good movie!”  
“Some scary parts are coming.. if you get scared or something you can uh.. hold my hand o-or something..”

After that last word leaves your mouth you regret saying it. She probably knows everything now! Stupid!

“oh ok.”

Yup. You messed everything up. She probably thinks you’re a creep now! You look over at her and she is smiling a bit. Yes! You didn’t mess everything up!

After a minute the scary stuff starts to happen. She looks a bit scared. You hope that you didn’t pick something too scary for her. All of a sudden you feel her hand on yours. She was still watching intently but held your hand tight. You blushed a bit, her hand was so soft. Thank god shes watching the movie, she won’t see you blushing.

After a while the movie ended. She is still holding your hand. You look up at her.

“S-so.. did you like it?”  
“Yea! It was cool! And not too scary!”  
“Thats nice to hear. But uh... you’re still... holding my hand.”

You feel her tense up and she pulls away.

“Oh.. i-im sorry...”  
“I-it doesn’t matter.”

Why did you mention it! Goddamn! Its only been a couple seconds and you miss her hand. She looks at you.

“Huh?”

Quick! Change topic before she has time to figure things out!

“Well uh... t-thanks for coming by i guess...”

She stood up and smoothed out her dress.

“You’re welcome! I had lots of fun!”  
“So.. Maybe we can do this again sometime..”  
“I’d love to!”

You smile inside again. This was fun! Ok, now’s your chance to tell her! Oh crap, you missed it. Shes saying something.

“Hey dave?”  
“Yea?”

What is she going to say? Oh god, she’s gonna say something disappointing! Wait...

“I really... like... y-...”

Shes gonna say she likes you! Oh my god!

“y-... your blanket! I-it’s really soft.”

Damn... so close... You open the front door. You missed your chance. Good job.

“So... seeya Jade.”  
“yea... seeya”

She walks out. How could you let her do that! Seriously! This was your chance! Its not too late! Go get her! Shes not too far! Shes just down the street!

“Jade!! Wait!!”

You yell then run out after her. She turned around, looking a bit sad.

“yea?”

This is your chance!!

“im sorry for this but...”

You cup her face in your hands and gently kiss her. You wait for her to pull away and slap you but she doesn’t. Shes actually kissing back! You pull back, blushing so much that you probably look like a tomato.

“I... I’m sorry...”  
“Don’t be Dave.”

You look at her confused/

“No..?”  
“I-its ok.”  
“I...”  
“Hm?”

Shes looking up at you with her bright green eyes. This is it! Go dude!

“I really like you...”

You see her blush. She smiles.

“You do?”  
“I just thought... if I told you then you would think the sensitive side of me would make you think I wasn’t cool anymore...”  
“Dave... I’ll always think that you’re cool.”  
“Really?”

She nodded, smiling.

“Thanks Jade... You’re cool too”  
“T-thanks.”  
“So... ehm... seeya?”

You don’t wanna leave her but she probably wants to get home.

“Dave?”  
“Yea?”  
“I like you too.”

Holy shit. Are you dreaming? Did she really say that? Like for real. You just stand there like an idiot, blushing.

“I uh... just thought you should know...”

Say something! You look like an idiot!!

“I really am looking forward to seeing you next time Jade.”  
“Do you think.. maybe we could hang out a little longer?”

She wants to spend more time together? Yes!! Score!

“O-of course.. Where do you wanna go?”  
“Can we just walk around?”  
“Sure.”

You start to walk and she walks beside you. There is an awkward silence but then she breaks it.

“So.. how long have you liked me?”  
“Well... it kinda started when you kept calling me cool and all..”  
“That was a long time ago, have you really liked me all this time?”

The truth was that you fell for her the first time you talked but you couldn’t tell her that! She would probably think you’re creepy. Play it cool!

“Well not really much in the beginning but as time passed... I just... fell in love with you...”

You look down at her, she is blushing.

“I fell for you when we met up in the game. Before that it was just a little crush.”

You start to think back to the game. The first time you saw her. She was so beautiful in that dress. When you saw her that day you knew she was the one for you. You never knew till now that she felt the same.

“D-dave?”  
“hm?”  
“C-can I uh... hold your hand?”  
“s-sure..”

She took you hand and you intertwined your fingers together. You looked down at her and smiled and she smiled back. She leaned a bit on you.

“I love you Dave.”

Your heart skipped a beat. She loves you. This was the best day of your life.

“I love you too, Jade.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this! i love writing davejade. they are my OTP 4 lyfe haha  
> anyway~  
> id love to hear some feedback on this so leave a comment if you wish :)


End file.
